Often during physical activity a person needs to hold an item for ready-access without having their movement restricted. With the proliferation of mobile computing and communication devices a need has developed for carrying these devices securely and reliably, while also accounting for a number of shapes, sizes and configurations of these devices and allowing on-the-go ready-access to features on the devices such as buttons, knobs, screens, etc.
Many special purpose holsters, clip assemblies affixed to the handset, etc. have been proposed. These devices frequently have snaps and flaps that make it difficult to take the device out and put it back. In addition, the orientation of the device is typically not held in place. Furthermore, most holsters are designed for use with a particularly shaped device, requiring different holders for each item.
Thus, there exists a need for a wearable utility carrying strap that can be used with a wide range of different portable computing and communication devices, tools, appliances and other such devices such that the device is easy to store and is available for use in a desired orientation.